Question: $g(n)=1+5(n-1)$ Complete the recursive formula of $g(n)$. $g(1)=$
Explanation: From the explicit formula, ${1}+{5}(n-1)$, we can tell that the first term of the sequence is ${1}$ and the common difference is ${5}$. This is the recursive formula of the sequence: $\begin{cases} g(1)={1} \\\\ g(n)=g(n-1)+{5} \end{cases}$